


A new friend

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Father-Son Relationship, Final Fantasy XV x Kingdom Hearts, Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: almost a year has passed since Prompto and Riku live in Destiny Island waiting for the return of Noctis from the crystal and Prompto between his work as a photographer, the sand, the sea and the fruits of paopu will find a new friend and ally who will help him will become stronger for the final battle against Ardyn.





	A new friend

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic there are many quotes and Easter Egg. Best wishes to those who can find them all

Prompto took a canoe to reach the island where the children gathered to play together. A group of adults had asked him to photograph the wooden structures to see if there was a need for repairs or they could build some new games for the children.

Prompto got out of his little boat and began to walk on the beach and looked interested in the wooden shack, while the smell of the papou mixed with that of the sea.

Prompto looked at the fruit in the shape of a star that shone under the sun and he remembered the romantic legend that Anuhea, Sora's mother, had told him about that fruit: - If two people share it, their destinies intertwine. And one becomes the life of the other whatever happens. " And Riku had been so fascinated by that story that once he got home he had drawn Prompto and Noctis who shared the fruits of paopu as if they were two wedding rings. And after the child was satisfied with the design he had attacked on the wall, while Prompto took a souvenir photo.

Prompto looked up at the sea and saw Noctis as he fished with his bare feet on the water's edge and gave him a smile full of love and he, holding a paopu fruit, wanted to share it with him to once again renew their promise of love.

Prompto reawakened from his daydream and the figure of Noctis disappeared before his eyes, causing a pang of pain in his heart.

The blond man shook himself and murmured to himself and while holding the camera: - I have to think about my work! - And he said trying to convince himself with his own words: - Noctis will come out of the crystal and everything will be resolved. I will show him Destiny Island and share with him a paopu fruit.-. And he began to walk on the beach to the main cabin to take the required pictures.

Prompto approached the structure when he heard a childish voice calling him: - Dad! -. He turned his gaze to Riku, who ran towards him with his cheeks red with sweat, while holding a wooden sword in his hands.

Prompto approached his son and asked: - Hi, Riku! Are you having fun with Sora and the others? -. He noticed Sora quite apart from his son and he was reaching him.

Riku asked in a voice full of hope: - Are you here to tell me that Dad Noctis is finally out of the crystal? -.

Prompto shook his head and explained in a serious and sad voice: "No, I'm here for work. I have to take some pictures on the wooden structure. And he felt a pang of pain in his heart when he saw his son's expression becoming sad.

Riku snorted sadly and kicked a stone with all the strength in his leg and Prompto murmured picking up his son: - You will see that he will soon return to us.-. He kissed him on the cheek.

Riku murmured in a sad voice: "I want you to come back to us now!" By now it's already been almost a year and Papa Noctis is missing me a lot. "

Prompto gripped his son in his arms and kissed him again on the head with affection: - I miss it too! But lent we will be together again.-. He continued to pamper his son for a few minutes while he thought of Noctis in the crystal with his head.

Sora watched the scene and asked breathlessly: "Riku, must he come home already?" Can not stay playing with me? -.

Prompto looked at Sora and answered as he laid Riku on the beach: "I'm not here to bring Riku home, but to work. You two continue to play. " With his eyes he identified pieces of wood that hung from a rope and immediately took several photos.

Sora exclaimed as she watched Prompto check the picture she had just taken: "One day you must teach me how to take photographs. I want to become good like you! -.

Prompto looked at the child and flicking his hair affectionately said in a cheerful voice: - I will teach you to take some beautiful photographs, one day.-.

Sora burst out laughing happily and that smile contagious even Riku who began to smile with Riku.

Prompto looked back up and checked, that there were no other pieces of wood above his head and that of the children who resumed playing.  
Then a voice broke the tranquility of that little island: - Tidus! You have to pay attention! Is it possible that you are always a disaster? -. Prompto immediately turned to the voice and decided to go and investigate.

The photographer did not hear Sora's voice whisper worried about Riku: - Poor Tidus ... his father is angry again.

Prompto quickly climbed the wooden stairs and found a man who was scolding in a severe voice a child younger than Riku: - We must be more careful! Is it possible that you always have to get in trouble or be useless?

Prompto looked at the child who seemed about to burst into desperate weeping and decided to intervene: - Hey, you're too strict with your son. So you frighten him, only! -.

The man turned to Prompto and, after looking at him, said in a serious voice, "Ah, the photographer from the island who came from somewhere with his son." He took a few steps closer to Prompto and asked in a threatening tone: "What do you want?"

Prompto raised his head to look at the man in the face and said in a serious voice: "You do not have to be so strict about your son, Mr. ..."

The man burst out laughing with gusto and replied as he let out a peace and on Prompto's shoulder making him tremble: - I'm not a gentleman! I am Jecht and besides being the strongest warrior of the island I am also a carpenter and a fisherman.-. He gave another pat on the shoulder to Prompto who began to stagger.

Prompto introduced himself, as he watched Tidus sob and hide behind the wooden table: "I am Prompto Argentum and I am the photographer of the island and Riku's father."

Jecht exclaimed in a threatening tone as he looked at his work tools: "Well, now that we have finished the presentations, you must explain to me why you are interfering in my family affairs."

Prompto said in a calm tone as he heard the voices of two children behind him and Tidus looking from behind the table: "I do not think it's correct to use such a high and furious tone of voice against a child that scares him."

Jetch replied harshly: "I tried to use a calm and diplomatic tone, but Tidus does not want to listen to me and keeps touching my work tools and so I have to use a more aggressive tone towards him."

Prompto replied as he turned to look at Riku on the door with Sora: - Sometimes you have to be strict but without being so aggressive. A child must never be afraid of his parent. "

Jecht felt a chill and looked at Tidus who kept hiding behind the table and occasionally glared at his father.

The man asked in a whisper: "Are you really afraid of me? Are you so cowardly you do not want to face me? -. Prompto slapped his forehead, while Sora and Riku looked at each other, not understanding what was happening.

Tidus chirped as he came out from behind the table: "I'm not a coward ... but your tone scares me." He turned his gaze to the door where there were Sora and Riku.

Jecht gave a long snort that made Tidus jump and murmured: "Then go play outside with the other children. So you are far from my tools and my furious voice. "

Tidus did not have to repeat it twice and ran away followed immediately by Riku and Sora who wanted to resume their games on the beach.  
Prompto sighed and shook his head and Jecht asked irritably: "Do you have to criticize my way of working too? Or do you have other business to do? -.

Prompto answered with a stern tone as he went towards the exit: - I have to complete a commission that has been entrusted to me. Good day.-. And taking up his camera, he began to take the requested pictures.

After the photographic work Prompto returned home where he began to develop the photographs and then he prepared the dinner at Riku who began to tell everything that had happened after Prompto and Jecht had split up and the games they had done together with Tidus. The child went to sleep later than usual and with Prompto he sang twice the lullaby to make him fall asleep.

Once Riku had fallen asleep, Prompto left a light on in the kitchen and left the house to take the canoe and go to train on the small abandoned island.

Meanwhile, Jecht was returning to his home after spending two hours at the bar after he had the little Tidus fall asleep. The man saw Pompto out of the boat and go to a deserted and intrigued insula decided to follow the photographer since it was not the first time he saw him take the boat and go to a desert island.

He took his raft and followed Prompto from afar, who, after dragging his boat along the shore, began to train with his pistol.

Jecht watched the curious scene as he wondered what it was for that kind of gun training and curiously approached to learn the truth.  
The man said in a loud and powerful voice: "A really strange way to spend the night!" He looked at the pistol Prompto held in his hands, finding it well made.

Prompto snapped back and asked surprised to see Jecht on that island: "And what are you doing here?" He noticed that the man was carrying a flask tied on his right side.

Jecht replied as he passed Prompto to sit on a rock: "I was coming home when I saw you again take your boat at night to go to the island. Of course I expected everything, but certainly not trained to shoot in the middle of the night.-. He took out two glasses and opened the flask to pour sake into glasses.

Prompto said sitting down next to Jecht: - I have my own reasons for doing so.

Jecht murmured as he offered his alcoholic beverage to Prompto: "Come here every night to practice the gun. Why? I do not think you need it to improve your qualities as a photographer.-. He took a sip and looked at Prompto, who was watching the contents of his glass.

Not receiving an answer, Jecht asked: - You are training because something serious has happened in your original world, right? -.

Prompto looked at the sea in front of him and answered as he looked at the engagement ring he wore around his neck and said, "Yes! And I have to train myself to protect my son and stay with the person I love. " With his right hand he brought the rings close to his heart and thought of Noctis as a prisoner inside the crystal.

Jecht looked at the engagement ring Prompto had placed close to his heart and commented: "From how you hold that ring, you must be madly in love with her. But why is not he here with you in Destiny Island? -.

Prompto looked at Jecht surprised and corrected him: - It's not a she, but a him! And his name is Noctis Lucis Caelum and I'm madly in love with him. "

Jecht exclaimed in surprise: - If you are two men, Riku, where did he come out? Did you do any magic? -. He had noticed that between father and son there was a strong bond, unlike him and his son who seemed really distant.

Prompto looked perplexed at the man and replied: - I found Riku when he was just a baby in the middle of rubbish. His parents had abandoned him and Noctis proposed to me to adopt him and raise him as our son. At first I refused because I was afraid of being a bad father for Riku, but Noctis convinced me and we formed our family. And I must say that Noctis was right about the fact that I can be a good father for Riku. "

Jecht felt for a moment the strong desire to go to the original world of Prompto and to punch Riku's natural parents, but he only commented: - It unites you a close bond! You see that you deeply love your son. "

Prompto commented as he continued to tighten the engagement ring near his chest: - Riku and Noctis are my only family, after my foster refused me because they are gay. And for Riku I ...-.

Jecht commented indignantly, not letting Prompto finish speaking: "But are all your assholes in your world?" First they talked about people who abandoned an infant and now about adoptive parents who do not accept their child because they are gay.

Prompto retorted in an indignant voice and raising his voice: "Not everyone is like that in my world. There are also extraordinary people like Ignis, Gladio, Lunafreya, Iris, Aranea, the old Cid, Cindy, Cor and many other fantastic people.

Jecht replied in a serious voice: "So why are you and Riku here and not in your world with this Noctis? -.

Prompto continued to wade the ring and answered in a serious voice: "Do you want me to tell you my whole story?" Jecht nodded interested and Prompto said in a serious voice: "Please do not tell anyone! This story must remain a secret because I want Riku to live a peaceful and happy life here. "

After the story, Jecht commented after he drained another glass of sake: - So it's all the fault of that immortal asshole known by the name of Ardyn.-. He once again wanted to go to the original world of Prompto to get Noctis out of the crystal and then send Ardyn kick into the crystal and lock him in there for eternity.

Prompto nodded sadly as he pulled a photograph of Noctis out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Jecht, who commented with a serious tone: "It does not look like a prince at all, but just a normal boy whose fate made a horrible joke. -. He delivered the photograph to Prompto with caution and care, which he immediately put it in the inside pocket of his jacket.  
Prompto looked down at the sea and said in a serious and determined voice: - For this I have to train until Noctis will remain a prisoner inside the crystal. I want to be strong to protect my son and fight alongside Noctis to put an end to this story. " A light sea breeze ruffled his hair.

Jecht scratched his beard and said in a serious voice: "Of course this is not just training to make you improve in your specialty and so you risk going completely unprepared against this Ardyn.-. He carefully looked at Prompto's look and added in a serious voice: "Then your look does not look like a warrior's and your hair recalls a cock's mane."

Prompto replied with an annoyed voice: - We must not evaluate someone from appearances! Even the Chocobo seem harmless, but they can also fight against different monsters. "

Jecht asked, "What's a Chocobo now?" He immediately took the picture that Prompto pulled out of his jacket and exclaimed cheerfully: "But they are huge chickens! With these you can make a huge roast with which you can feed at least twelve people.-. He already had a recipe in mind that would make his son Tidus happy.

Prompto replied indignantly and with cheeks that turned red: - The Chocobos do not eat! They are excellent battle mates and means of transport! -. Fortunately, there was no Riku to hear the culinary outburst of Jecht on the Chocobo, seeing how much he loved his son he loved those creatures.

Jecht replied again in a serious tone and not understanding Prompto's rage: "We would really give out a spectacular roast that would make Tidus very happy." He imagined his son's face as he handed him that big roast.

Hearing his name Tidus, Prompto asked, becoming serious: - Why do you treat your son with such severity? It's so small and you risk only turning it away from you when it's big. "

Jecht answered with a serious tone as he looked up at the stars: "Because I do not want him to become like and make my own mistakes. I want to make him a better man than me, but I've never been good at words and I end up just hurting my son. In fact I'm totally inexperienced and suitable to be a father and after the death of my wife I feel like my boat was sunk in a storm.-.

Prompto takes a sip of sake and then said in a serious voice: - Nobody is born prepared to be a parent and even me and Noctis we had to learn to be good dad. Our children grow up and we too grow up as parents. You do not have to give up or you risk losing your child forever. "  
Jecht asked as he took a sip of sake: - Any advice to give me? -.

Prompto said in a serious voice: - Certain not to raise your voice too much and to be too angry like this morning. Just be strict, not so infuriated.-.

Jecht thought about it for a few minutes before getting back on his feet and saying in a serious voice: "You gave me good advice, now it's up to me to help you with my special training." He already had in mind what he wanted to do and he just had to find that object to begin with.  
Prompto asked surprised by that offer of help from Jetch: - And what kind of training should I do, in your opinion? -.  
Jecht stood and staggered as he jumped on his raft to return to the main island: - Tomorrow morning, you'll see! And we will also involve children in our special training. " And with a rapid movement he started the boat towards the sea, leaving Prompto completely alone and perplexed.

The blond remained to wade the sea and the moon again for a few minutes before he too went home to sleep and wait to see, what Jecht had in mind.

The next morning Prompto took a canoe with Sora and Riku to go to the children's island and see what Jecth's plan was about his training.

When they got to the beach they found Jetch watching Tidus, Wakka and Selphie while they were making a sand castle together. The man was holding a blue ball under his right arm, and Prompto wondered, perplexed, if that ball hit something with the training.

Jetch looked up and exclaimed: "Welcome!" He looked at Prompto and asked defiantly, "Are you ready for my challenge?"

Prompto nodded: - I'm Ready! What is this challenge?! -. He took a sling that Jetch threw at him.

Jetch began to explain as he began to dribble the ball attracting the attention of Tidus and Wakka: - The challenge is simple: you have to hit me with that slingshot, while you avoid my ball and wins whoever hits his opponent first. I got it?-.

Prompto nodded as Riku shouted: "Come on, Daddy! You will win this challenge.-. Sora also started cheering for Prompto.

Jetch looked at the children and continued: - Children will instead compete on the harvest of fruit that will fall from the trees that will be hit by my blows. The duo formed by Tidus and Wakka against the one formed by Sora and Riku will compete. The man turned his gaze to Selphie and proposed: - Instead you will be the judge and decide who will be the winner. All right?-.

Selphie raised her hand and exclaimed happily: "Yes! I will be an impartial judge.-. He watched the four children who were ready to leave.  
Jetch pulled a knees louder that sent the ball flying upward and exclaimed defiantly: "It starts!"

Immediately he moved forward, leaving for a moment Prompto displaced and jumping with a kick the ball and Prompto had to follow the ball that went to bounce against a tree by dropping the fruit.

The children began to run toward the tree to catch the fruits, while Jecht elbowed the ball to send it to another tree, while with the tip of his eye he controlled Prompto's movements.

Once again the fruit began to fall from the tree and the children began to run towards the next stage, while Jetch once again hit the ball with a kick and realized that Prompto was waiting for the best moment to hit him and waited for the ball he bounced again to give him a knees with which he threw him up towards the sun.

Jecht made a big jump using the palm in front of him and after several twists in the air he struck with all his might for the last time the ball, which hit Prompto in full face making it end up on the ground and without trying to hit Jecht with the slingshot .

Riku with his arms full of fruit ran immediately to Prompto and asked worried: - Dad are you ok? - Sora came up too with his arms full of fruit fallen from the trees hit by the ballon of Jecht.

Prompto answered as he massaged his face: - I would say yes! I did not expect such an attack and such power! He threw a deadly ball. " He looked at the man who began to dribble the ball with the little Tidus who timidly approached him.

Tidus murmured in a disconsolate voice as he held the fruit he had collected together with Wakka: "I wonder if one day I will be able to do such a shot." He kicked a shell and knocked it a few meters.

Jecht took his son in his arms and exclaimed: "No one can learn this technique except you who are my son Tidus! When you are older, your old man will train you and you will become better than me.-. He began to tickle him and Tidus in response responded to kicking to get rid of the bite and tickle.

Meanwhile, Selphie looked at the fruit positioned by the two groups and after carefully checking where there was more fruit declared in a loud voice: - To win the fruit picking competition was the group of Sora and Riku.-.

Sora exclaimed happily and also involving Riku in his festivities: - We won! -. And Prompto smiled as he looked at Sora's joy and kept rubbing his face to make the pain disappear.

Jecht commented on the result of his balls with a satisfied tone: - Good! We have enough fruit for lunch. Now you have to catch some fish and we can start cooking lunch.-. He grabbed the ball and kicked the ball upward before focusing on fishing again, followed by Tidus holding the fishing net.

After fishing, Jecht wiped himself off with a tarpaulin he had brought and then lit the fire and began preparing the fish, as his wife had taught him so long ago.

When Prompto was the children took their fish reaction and Prompto asked while he tasted the fish cooked by Jecht: - Where did you learn to pull the ball in that particular way? -.

Tidus exclaimed: - Yes, Dad! Tell us where you learned to pull the ball like that! -.

Riku together with Sora and the other children began to plead with them all together: "Please," he says.

Jecht sighed and murmured in a low voice: "All right, I'll tell you the story as we finish eating." He bit into bread and began to tell his story: "It happened about five years before Tidus was born. The Destiny Island was suffering a deep crisis due to the lack of fish due to the destruction of fishing nets and boats by a monstrous huge fish, which had decided to make its own den in Destiny Island as the area was rich of food. The situation did not improve and the inhabitants of the islands began to think that monstrous fish was a manifestation of their sins and asked for help from Braska, the Shaman of the Destiny Island.-.

Riku asked curiously: "What does a shaman do?"

Sora raised her hand and Jecht chuckled, exclaiming: - It's up to Sora, explain it! Since it is the one that knows more than us all! -.

Sora began to explain: - The shaman lives alone in an island not far from the main one. His task is to bless the fishermen and keep evil spirits away from their boats and their nets thanks to a specific ritual he plays while he throws a special potion. Every year we celebrate the "Feast of the sea" a big party to thank the sea of his gifts in which the shaman offers gifts and gives himself a big party with many excellent desserts and games for children. He looked at Riku and Prompto and exclaimed with a smile: - This year you will also participate at the sea party. He could not wait to eat all those desserts and have fun with Riku along with all the games.

Jecht exclaimed: - Thanks for the explanation, Sora! Now I'm going back to my story. " He took a fish and put it to cook on the fire and began to tell again: - Braska understood immediately that it was not a manifestation of their sins, but a monster that had to be eliminated to allow the fishermen to resume fishing and feeding to their families. He then asked for help, but only two people responded to his call: me and my friend Auron.-.

Prompto noticed that Jecth's voice had slightly cracked when he had pronounced the name of his best friend and he felt a shiver running down his back, while Jecht began again to tell: - We got the most resistant boat and supplies and we camped up a small island, which was close to what Braska had identified as the chosen place of the monster as a den. We studied his behavior for about a week to find his weak point and kill him. "

Riku asked anxiously: - And did you discover his monster's weak point? -. He took the fish cooked over the fire and began to eat it with voracity.

Prompto scolded his son: - Riku, eat more slowly! Or risk of swallowing a thorn and not hearing the end of the story. Riku jumped and began to eat the fish more slowly and Sora followed the example of his friend.

Jecht nodded vigorously with his head and replied: - Thanks to a coconut we discovered that the monster seemed to be annoyed by the round things and that it makes him irascible and easy to break down. So, I decided to invent the "Jecht Shot" to distract him while Braska and Auron would hit him and it took me several weeks to get a perfect execution of the shot while Braska and Auron cut the palms and turned their trunks into weapons to bring down the monster.-. He noticed that the fish was over and everyone's attention turned to him and continued: - So on the day we set the monster with a lure towards the four smaller islands of Destiny and joining them form a small square. There I performed the full version of the Jecht Shot for the first time, while Braska and Auron stuck the monster with all the pointed trunks at their disposal and when I launched my last attack with the "Jecht Shot" they inflicted the blow of grace to the monster. We were about to celebrate, but ...-.

The children all exclaimed together: - But?! -. Instead, Prompto remained silent as he felt his ugly feeling of being stronger.

Jecht started talking in a low, painful voice: "With his last strength, the monster tried to hit me with his tail and Auron shielded me with his katana, but the monster's tail was too strong for him. He broke his arm and broke the katana and the broken blade hit his right eye. I tried to reach it, but the tail falling into the water caused an anomalous wave that dragged Auron away from us and offshore.-. He remembered his desperate screams as he looked for his friend on every single island and in the open sea for several days, but in the end he and Braska had been forced to give up the search and go home.

Jecht concluded in a sad tone: "We looked for him for several days, but there was no sign of Auron and we returned to Destiny Island with a great victory for the islanders and a great defeat for the loss of our friend." . He looked at the jug of sake he jealously guarded and it was the most precious memory he had of his best friend.

Sora blared in her little voice and naively: "Can not have been thrown into another world as happened to that boy, who left Destiny Island long ago to go to other worlds?"

Jecht commented bitterly: "He has thrown him to the underworld for how that blow was powerful." And opening the sake pitcher he began to drink in memory of his friend, completely ignoring the angry look of Prompto for his indelicate response to Sora.

Riku asked Sora curiously: "Did a kid really leave Destiny Island to go to other worlds?" The child began to imagine a world in which he could find magic or strength to free Dad Noctis from the crystal and maybe even defeat Ardyn and he wished he could imitate the kid and start traveling between the worlds with the objective ones.

Sora exclaimed cheerfully and did not understand Jetch's annoyed reply: - Yes! That little boy will surely have explored so many worlds, while here he has become a legend.-.

Tidus asked his father as he took a fruit to eat it: - Is Braska still living in Destiny Island? I'd like to know him-. He wanted to know the Shaman of Destiny Island because from his father's description he looked like a really good guy.

Jetch ruffled Tidus's blonde hair and answered in a serious voice: "You'll know him soon at the next beach party, so much now it's missing! And you will also know little Yuna, her daughter. " Then he added in a low voice to his son: - she is such a pretty girl, that a fairy could take on her appearance and then use it to steal precious things from everyone and then fly away like a seagull in the blue sky.-.

Tidus made a disgusted face, while Jetch burst out laughing amused and gave a light pat on the child's shoulder, making him spit the fruit he was eating and going to hit Wakka's face sitting in front of him.

Jetch murmured in a sorry voice: "Too much strength, sorry!" He gave Tidus a glass of water, he drank greedily and then, looking at Prompto, asked, "Do you want to try to hit me again, or is it enough for you to have a Jecht Shot from me?"

Prompto stood up and said defiantly as he put down the last morsel of food: - No! I want to try again until I can not stop you from throwing that powerful kick in the face and we can repeat it as often as we want. " Riku started again to give encouragement, while Prompto took his sling out of his pocket.

Jetch exclaimed satisfied: - Good! It does not matter if it will be day or night because you will never be able to attack the great Jecht! -. He hit the ball with his toe and then took it with both hands.

Prompto murmured: - We'll see ...-. And after messing Riku's hair, he went to the training place.

That same evening.  
Jecht watched Prompto arrive w  
ith his canoe on the island and asked in a defiant voice: - Ready to start a new hard training session? -.

Prompto answered as the hand went to touch the engagement ring: - Of course! -.

Jecht looked at the fruits of paopu on the tree and exclaimed: - When you come back here with your spouse remember to eat with him the paopu fruit so your bond will become eternal.-.

Prompto asked surprised: - Do you also believe this legend?

Jecht turned his head to the stars and answered with a serious and melancholy voice: - Yes, I shared the paopu fruit with my wife on my wedding day and she is always close to me and Tidus despite being no more than this world.- . He remembered the sour taste of the fruit that was too small and immediately replaced by the sweetness of his wife's lips. A feeling that will never forget as the happiest day of his life.  
Prompto exclaimed as he aimed his slingshot against Jecht: - I will defeat Ardyn while remaining at the side of Noctis and then together we will eat the fruit of paopu.-.

Jecht exclaimed, ready to kick the ball: - This is the right spirit! Let's start!-. And he threw the ball, while Prompto began to move and attempt to take aim to hit Jecht.


End file.
